Elemental Siblings
by Megax 328
Summary: The titans are challenged. Raven has found a cure for
1. Challenge

It was a quiet day at the Titans tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, Raven was reading her spellbooks, Robin was listening to music, and Starfire was cooking. Beastboy was just about to beat Cyborg when a message appeared on the screen.

"Dude, you planned this didn't you." said Beastboy "Cyborg, you knew you would lose."

Suddenly a voice came from the screen "If you Titans want a real challenge meet me at these coordinates." Then a map appeared on the screen.

Beastboy got a little worried because the coordinates were the same as Terra's statue. Robin said there would be nothing to worry about.

Just then Raven said "I have found a cure for Terra, but I need some powerful earth magic."

Then Robin said "Well are we going or not."

"We must save are friend Terra" said Starfire. So, the titans thought they would take the challenge. The titans raced off to Terra's statue.

When they got to the statue they saw what appeared to be a normal teenage boy standing there. He had spiky green hair, and he was wearing a forest green T-shirt, baggy camo jeans, and large black army boots.

Robin asked, "Are you the one who challenged us?"

The boy replied "Yes, it was me, Rocky, that challenged you."

"Dude, you are just an ordinary teenager." said Beastboy. All of a sudden Rocky's eyes started glowing green, and boulders created an impenetrable armor around him. With the armor he grew from five and a half feet to eight feet tall.

He then said, "Just an ordinary teenage boy am I." Then Raven realized he had the missing ingredient to her spell. If she could mix her magic with his she could free Terra.

Robin then called out "Teen Titans, go!"


	2. The 1st Battle

The Titans charged into battle. Cyborg was demolishing Rocky's armor with his shock-wave cannon. Robin continued throwing bombs where Rocky was stepping. Starefire protected Raven as she worked on her spell. Beastboy quickly turned into a gorilla and started pounding Rocky. Suddenly, Rocky grabbed one of Beastboy's huge ape arms and threw him against the wall. But, right before he hit the wall he turned into a kangaroo and pushed off the wall with his legs. Then as Beastboy was flying towards Rocky at top speed he turned into a rhino and drilled Rocky's armor right in the stomach. Beastboy ends up going right through the armor to the other side.

Raven then realizes that this is the time to cast her spell.

"Azerath metrion zynthose" says Raven as Rocky starts to repair his armor. Raven's black beams intertwine with Rocky's green beams as they hit Terra's statue. All of the titans are surprised that nothing happens when the beams hit the statue. Suddenly, all of the titans are knocked to the ground by a huge boulder.

The battle rages as if nothing ever happened. The titans all used their strongest moves and slowly wore away his armor. But as soon as his armor is gone he creates a new one. They realize they need to hit him when his armor is gone. So they all keep giving Rocky's armor their strongest attacks. Right when he is about to rebuild is armor robin throws a bomb and Rocky gets blown across the cavern.

They walked slowly across the cave and prepared to ask Rocky why he challenged him. As the pass Terra's statue, no one noticed he cracks that were slowly forming.


	3. Return of a Good Friend

When the Titans got across the cavern Rocky had regained conscience.

"Why did you challenge us?" said Robin "You knew you were going to lose. All you accomplished was wasting our time."

"Well now you won't have time to be wasted." said Rocky as he used his earth powers to bring down the ceiling of the cavern. The titans thought that they were going to die, but right before the ceiling hit them it was crumbled into a million pieces. All of the titans looked around behind them and saw Terra standing there smiling.

After they all said their hellos, they turned around and saw a horrible sight. When Terra made the ceiling shatter a huge boulder landed on and killed Rocky. They all realized what they did were wrong. They shouldn't have accepted his challenge. They are crime fighters not wrestlers, and what did they accomplish, the killing of a fellow teenager.

The next few days it was really boring. For some reason there was no criminal activity. Which is actually a good thing, but it made the Titans life not much fun. About a week later the Titans got another message a lot like the one Rocky sent.

The message said, "You have killed my brother. I must avenge his death. You must come to these coordinates." Robin realized that the same thing might happen.

So, the Titans ignored the message, but ever day they got the message again. Finally, the titans go to the coordinates, and find out that it's on top of a fifty-story skyscraper. When they got to the top they saw a teenage girl levitating. She had long blonde hair with purple tips. She was wearing a light purple tank top, purple jeans, and white tennis shoes.

The teenager says "Hi my name is Wendy, and you are the scum who killed my brother, Rocky."


	4. Argument Usually Leads to Battle

"He was the one that challenged us," screamed Robin.

"Rocky was just trying to rescue our sister. Then, you came stopped him from accomplishing his mission" said Wendy in a loud tone of voice.

"Then who challenged us, missy" added Cyborg.

"I was the only person to challenge you" replied Wendy.

"Ok, Wendy you're the only one who challenged us, but that doesn't answer who is your sister" says Raven.

"If you can beat me in a fight I'll tell you what ever you ask" said Wendy as her eyes glowed lavender and a small ball of wind appeared in her hand.

"Why do you challenge us? There is no reason to fight, can we not just get along" replied Starfire.

"No we can't get along," said Wendy. "I must avenge my brother's death."

"Yo, if you want to fight, **bring it on,**" added Beastboy.

Robin then said "No Beastboy, we shouldn't fight unless we have to of there are criminals.

"What are you chicken, boooock bock bock booock," replied Wendy.

"Ok lets go," said Beastboy as he turned into a pterodactyl and flew up high into the sky.

"Beastboy **NOOOOOOOOOOOO**," screamed Robin.

"Let him go, I'm in the mood for good challenge," said Wendy as her whole body began to glow lavender and a small tornado formed between her hands.


	5. Battle Usualy Leads to Pain

When I use Italics it means that raven is using telepathy to talk to someone

Sorry I haven't written in a year. I just have been busy.

* * *

Beast boy flew higher and higher, luring Wendy away fro

m the others. When Beastboy flew one hundred yards above the building he waited till Wendy was right below him. Suddenly, Wendy emerged from a cloud, and looked up to see a huge green gorilla falling toward her at a meatioropic speed.

"What are you doing? You will kill us both," screamed Wendy right before Beastboy hit her.

"_No, don't do it" _said Raven

With that Beastboy turned into a hummingbird, and quickly flew back to his friends.

"Please friends, let me handle this," said Starefire.

"No, its to dangerous," said Robin.

But before Robin had finished Starfire had already taken off. She circled Wendy, throwing star bolts left and right. Wendy used her powers to send them flying off into all directions.

"Is that all you got," said Wendy.

"No, I'm just getting started," said Starfire.

Starfire rushed in and grabbed Wendy around the waist. She flew with all her might and slammed Wendy into the roof.

"I told you I could handle **ahhhhhh," **said star fire as she was blown off the roof by a tornado the size of a elephant.

"Now where was I," said Wendy confidently.


End file.
